HaruMary
by Shreebo
Summary: A fluffy HaruMary fanfiction! I haven't really seen at least one about them and i don't really know why, so i decided to post the first one, also this is my first fan fiction! So don't expect high quality 5-star kind of stuff!
_**WARNING - IF YOU HAVE**_ _ **NOT WATCHED THE ANIME UNTIL EPISODE 12**_ _ **, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING, FOR THIS CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS.**_

 **disclaimer - I do not own Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash**

 **Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me if its not that good or it doesn't fit to your liking, i decided to do this right after i find out that there are no HaruMary fanfictions, and i don't really understand why, ( Mary is cute, and she's not bad or anything, so why no fan fictions? ) also, i ship them a lot, to be honest, Yume is cool and all but I'm starting to smell a Yume X Ranta right around episodes 11-12, and also i just like Mary better because of her kawaii personality, ( Cant deny that Yume has the superior bottom though** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **). I** **really just created this fanfiction for mind-candy to myself and decided to share it with others, also i also created it so that other people are a little more inspired to create Haru X Mary fanfictions. ( plz create Haru x Mary fanfictions ). - Shreebo**

 **NOTE** **: This fanfiction will stop or continue depending on how much people like it.**

 **So lets get started!**

* * *

 **This story will be in the perspective of Haruhiro, except in the recaps.**

This will take place right after episode 12, which is the most recent episode ( not referring to you, future people ), and every chapter of this fanfiction will have a recap, to remind people on what happened right before the actual story happens.

 **Recap:**

 **Ranta throws a bag in which sounds like is filled with coins**

"Wha?!" **Haruhiro clumsily spills everything in his hands**

"This jog your memory? A bounty of thirty golds"

Haruhiro has just realized that he has slain Death Spots, what bothers him most is the conflicting argument inside of him that he won just by sheer luck, and that he and his entire team could have died if that light didn't appear.

"Ranta suggested to discuss how we should split it up after you woke up"

"He said it was because you're the leader"

"Ranta said that?"

"What?! You got a problem with that?"

 **\- a few scenes later -**

"Hal, i fixed this"

Mary walks towards Haruhiro with a fixed necklace, then putting it on Haruhiro.

"I'm home, Mary"

"Took long enough :) "

 **\- After the Bar scene, Manato grave scene, then the past world reminiscing scene -**

Everyone prepares to take off for another run

"Let's go, Everyone!"

 **Recap end**

* * *

1.

This is where the actual fan fiction starts, the recap was just so that nobody is confused on what is happening.

"Marque, Em, Parc!"

"THANKS!" Mogzo yells out as he strikes down a kobold after being given an opening from Shihoru

"Exhaust!"

"Anger!"

I see an opening behind the kobold fighting Ranta as the kobold blocks Ranta's strikes, without a second thought, i backstabbed it.

"I think this is enough for today... We shouldn't go deeper into the levels and get too cocky."

Only the kobolds in the area were dead, and our energy has been used up quite a lot.

"Yea you're right, i'm getting a little tired."

"Maybe you should stop yelling out your techniques so that you'll save more energy."

"Shut up! It makes me stronger!"

The usual rant was going on as we head off back to Ortana.

"You guys wanna stop by the bar to get some drinks?" I was thinking that a nice refreshing drink would feel really good after tiring out.

"I'm in!"

"Sure"

I think we can splurge a little bit, i mean, we did have a very successful run there, and not to mention we could spare a few silver coins from the bounty we got from Death Spots.

"How deep are we gonna go in the levels tomorrow?."

"Maybe we can go further than usual, but we shouldn't rush it."

I wanted to stay for at least a week or two in the Cyrene Mines, we shouldn't be running into random areas that we don't have basic knowledge about, i mean, we already knew kobolds and Death Spots were already in the Cyrene Mines, and yet we were even still an inch close to death, i couldn't imagine what would happen if we did that except not knowing the contents of a place. i already know that anything can happen, playing safe is always the best choice.

"Yea you're right, we shouldn't rush things, we should play it safe like usual."

Mary understands what I'm thinking.

"Um... Hal.. Can i talk to you?"

"Er, sure, what's wrong"?

Mary starts to walk outside the bar, what does she need to talk about?

*Hick*

As soon as we both are out of the bar, she looks down for a moment, still confused, i decide to ask her whats wrong

"Uh, Mar- MMMFFMFFFMFMFM"

Eh? What?

It was so sudden that i didn't know what to think at first, rather it took my brain a little time to process on what is currently happening.

My lips started to feel a warm marshmallow like sensation, but also some alcohol.

"E-Eh? M-Mary?"

I started to blush hard, i was thinking my cheeks probably look like tomatoes by now.

"Hahahahaha *Hick* I kissed Hal!"

I realized she was drunk, but that still didn't keep me from blushing.

"You know, back then when we left you alone with Death Spots, my heart almost sank, you know? I've been trying to hold myself back ever since you woke up, you know!?"

She started to sob on my chest, but then after a few moments, i realized that she fell asleep in my embrace.

Shit! What do i do now? This won't look right to the others

I decided to sit her down in a chair that was right outside the bar and hurry to talk to my friends

"Guys! Mary is a little sleepy, and I'm a little tired and sleepy too, so we'll be leaving early okay?"

"Eh?!"

"Uh, sure?"

I rushed outside to get Mary, i then put her arm over my shoulders and took her to the Female-Only dorm.

"He said he was tired and sleepy, but he sure looked damn energetic ther- MMMFMFFFFF." Ranta then concludes what Haruhiro was doing, thinking that he brought home Mary for the you-know-what, spitting his drink out of surprise from his conclusion.

"Whats wrong Ranta?" Moguzo asked

"Nothing!" Ranta was desperate to ask Haruhiro in the morning

"Finally, the dorm, she's not heavy, but carrying a person for quite a while still hurts"

"Mmmfffm... Hal...I love you.."

I talked to the lady in the front, and she took Mary in and took her to her room.

"Goodnight, Mary" I didn't say those three words back, for i don't really know if Mary actually feels that way, she's drunk after all.

I decided to go back to the Volunteer Soldier dorm, tired out and completely exhausted.

As i arrive, i look at my bed that doesn't look comfortable to the average person, but to me, it looked like heaven filled with soft pillows right now.

* * *

As i woke up, i could smell an aroma that drove me out of bed, it was nonetheless, Moguzo's cooking.

"Oh, good morning Haruhiro!"

"Morning Moguzo, that smells really good"

"It's almost done, i just have to chop the onions and add it to the soup for the final touch"

Right before i was going to offer him help Ranta runs behind me and grabs me somewhere else around the Volunteer Soldier dorm

"So how was it?" Ranta said it in a whispering manner

"How was what?" What is he talking about?

"You don't have to hide it, you can tell me all the juicy details"

"Again, what are you talking about?"

Ranta makes a frustrated face and decides to make a few hand gestures that involved his index finger going inside a hole

I then realized what he meant, he probably made a conclusion after i took Mary out of the bar last night

"N-N-No! Nothing happened! I just took her back to her dorm and that's it! Why would i even do anything in the first place anyways!?"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm serious! Nothing happened!"

"So you just took her home?"

"That's all that happened"

"Wait, why did you need to take her home in the first place?"

"She was drunk"

"So nothing happened?"

"Nope"

"So that's all? You took her home?"

"Yes..."

"Boring~~"

Ranta finally stops insisting and walks away to Moguzo

I see a figure walking towards here from the bridge, right after i sat down for a while

"Mary?!" It was Mary, but why?

Mary walked towards me with a blush on her face

"H-Hey" We said at the same time

After a slight pause, Mary tries to say something to me in a nervous manner

"T-The lady told me that you brought me back to my dorm last night..."

Shit! I thought she wouldn't remember anything. That lady told her?!

"O-Oh, yeah, you were a little drunk"

"She also told me about what i said to you before you left- after i asked her on who brought me back home... since the last thing i remember was me being at the bar..."

"O-Oh"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand thats it for chapter 1! Sorry if it was bad and a little rushed, I did this at 3:00 in the morning after watching Grimgar and tried to gather all my strength to write this fanfic before i would lose it and forget about it. I'm not a professional story writer so plz don't be too harsh on the comments for me if it was that bad, also, if it really was that disappointing, think about it as a promotional boost for more HaruMary fan fics, cause i cant really find any. Also, leave some advice for me because I'm just a beginner writer too! Thanks!**

 **-Shreebo**


End file.
